Vuelo seductor
by 4nt0niettA
Summary: ¿Que pasa? cuando por cumplir tus metas das con la mejor academia de azafatas  del país, esta  te permite conocer el mundo, dándote un buen sueldo por ello y más encima conoces al amor de tu vida…aunque  este sea un completo idiota….. por el momento


ATENCION: esta historia me pertenece a mi, solo los personajes son de la grandiosa S.M, en su gran mayoria... si lees algo que te es familiar es solo coincidencia.

No lo he dicho , pero este es mi primer bebé, asi que acepto tomates , huevos, alagos, opiniones constructivas , en pro de una mejor historia...

4nt0niettA_

_**RESUMEN**_

¿Que pasa? cuando por cumplir tus metas das con la mejor academia de ayudante de vuelo (azafatas) del país, esta te permite conocer el mundo, dándote un buen sueldo por ello y más encima conoces al amor de tu vida…aunque este sea un completo idiota…..por el momento

_**Capitulo 1**_

Aún recuerdo ese día, era frío y obscuro, a pesar de que eran las 11 de la mañana el invierno se notaba demasiado en las calles, caminaba pensando en la nada, bueno en lo que sería de mi ahora en adelante, terminando mi educación no sabía que hacer de mi vida… no quería la típica carrera de medicina o psicología como el común de la gente, yo quería algo más. Quería abrir mis alas y volar, no depender de mis padres; Renee y Charlie últimamente estaban muy odiosos y no quería ser testigo de su separación.

Fue así como siguiendo mis instintos caminaba y caminaba sin un rumbo fijo donde llegar, hasta que levante mi mirada… ahí estaba la mayor academia de ayudantes de vuelo (léase azafatas)…. Y Por un milisegundo mi vida arriba de un avión pasó antes mis ojos, y debo confesar, que no me desagradó en lo absoluto, más bien quería estar ahí, empezar lo antes posible, quería ser la mejor.

Con ese recuerdo más que agradable para mi mente me dormí, pensando en que mañana comenzaría todo mi futuro, mis prácticas laborales estaban cada vez más cerca, y yo cada vez más nerviosa. Todos los maestros del instituto me apoyaban, me decían que trabajaría con uno de los pilotos más importantes de este último año, si bien había salido recientemente, era ya uno de los mejores.

No me di cuenta en que momento me dormí profundamente, lo que sabía era que, por el sonido de mi queridísimo despertador ya era hora de levantarse, aunque estaba tan cómoda en mi cama que sentía como si las sabanas se me hubieran pegado al cuerpo; en ese preciso instante una ola energizante recorrió mi cuerpo, caía en la cuenta de que era hoy el día más esperado por mí, desde hace mucho quería viajar en un avión, no tan solo de turista, quería servir a alguien más. Y, si me pagaban por esto… mucho mejor.

Hoy nos presentarían ante el nuevo capitán de vuelo… un señor llamado Edward Cullen, el era el encargado de calificarnos en este último semestre de prácticas, pensar que de él depende mi titulo…. Bueno, trataré de hacer lo mejor posible mi trabajo, ¿que tan difícil puede ser?

Pensando en muchas cosas que no me conducían a nada en específico, tomé una ducha tibia, me masajee con mi gel de baño, que adoraba, me encantaba el olor a vainilla en mi piel, además me dejaba el cuerpo muy suave, definitivamente tenia que llevarlo a mi viaje. En eso empezó a sonar mi teléfono, era mi mejor amiga, compañera y ayudante de viaje Alice Brandon.

Bella que esperas estoy hace media hora abajo!, me gritaba Alice

Bajo en dos minutos, querida, tan impaciente que estas!, si estamos bien en el tiempo,

Más te vale, quiero tu lindo trasero aquí en 10 minutos, no 9 ni 11, solo 10 minutos.

Señor, sí, señor respondí un tanto irónica

Rápidamente tome mi ropa interior, mi blusa, medias, falda y chaqueta cada cosa bien puesta en su lugar, termine con los zapatos y me dirigí a la mesita de centro, en donde estaba mi adorada piocha (insignia) con forma de un avión; llame al ascensor y en 10 minutos ya estaba caminando en dirección a Alice, que ya estaba mirando su reloj, con cara de volver a marcar a mi celular.

No es necesario! , le alcancé a decir, tan apurada que estas.

OBVIO! Tenemos que llegar a la agencia antes que Edward Cullen!

Edward qué?

CULLEN! , no me digas que no has escuchado nada de él

Entonces no te diré nada

¡Bella por Dios!, es uno de los pilotos mas reconocidos del último año. Aunque un tanto misterioso.

Y ¿que quieres que haga, que le construya un altar al hombre?

Creo que no sabes a quien nos ofrecieron como supervisores de practica, no se porqué me lo temía; lee este informe, mientras yo manejo, mira que estamos demasiado atrasadas.

Empecé a leer el informe, mientra Alice conducía rápidamente a la academia, tan precavida que es esta mujer, ya tenía hasta el desayuno listo arriba de su porche amarillo, así que yo leía y tomaba desayuno.

_"Edward Cullen, reconocido piloto del último año, nacido en 1989, en Linares, Chile un pueblo mayoritariamente agricultor, de su infancia y juventud no se sabe demasiado, solo que estudió en un liceo municipal de prestigio, donde era conocido por sus excelentes notas y mal comportamiento, aunque, hacía mil y una travesuras, el plantel educativo, especialmente el femenino, estaba a sus pies. En el año 2006 luego de un año sabático de el cual no se sabe nada, se traslada a Santiago de Chile, donde entra a una de las mejores academias de pilotos y ayudantes de vuelo del país, causando gran controversia a su grupo de amigos y familiares, por su interés a romper reglas y un odio injustificado a los uniformes. En el año 2009 se gradúa con honores de la institución y con una invitación a unirse a aerolíneas Wolf una de las mejores líneas de vuelo turístico de todo el mundo. Hasta la fecha lleva 5 premios a mejor piloto, 2 premios de mejor vuelo, y tres a mejor atención en aire._"

Anexo: Edward Cullen desde que se graduó a trabajado con una sola ayudante de vuelo, la señorita Rosalie Hale, que casualmente, está comprometida con el hermano mayor de este, el joven Emmett Cullen.

Interesante le comente a Alice, mientras miraba por la ventana y empezaba a reconocer los lugares, al percatarme de que ya nos acercábamos.

si muy interesante señorita isabella Swan; Acostúmbrate a ese nombre.

Jajaja Alice Brandon, sabes que no me gusta mi nombre completo, solo Bella.

¿Puedes hacer entender a pilotos y supervisores de ello?

Tratare, dije un tanto amenazante, sin saber porque.

Entré a la sala de recepción, donde ya nos esperaba el director académico, Aro, cuyo aspecto era Alto, Delgado de piel blanca traslucida similar al de papel de cebolla, melena larga y negra que le enmarca el rostro sus ojos eran de color café claro, su personalidad era algo más parecida a una persona que es temperamental, tenaz, seguro de si, sabe lo que quiere, le agrada el poder y busca las alternativas para salirse con la suya. Por ende creo que a la gran mayoría en la academia, incluyéndome, Aro no era de nuestro agrado, aunque debía reconocer que el hombre sabe hacer bien su trabajo y por lo mismo la institución era una, si no la mas, prestigiosa de todo el país. A la siga de Aro estaba Jane, una persona muy agradable, que no sabía como aguantaba a ese jefe que tenía, ella era la secretaria de este, pobrecita, creo que a su día le faltan horas para terminar todo lo que el señor le manda.

Íbamos caminando por el lobby cuando al lado de nosotras (yo y Alice) , paso un tipo muy rápidamente, que al pasar por mi lado, casi me saca el brazo del golpe que me dio, si bien no era de esas personas frágiles que no las pueden tocar, este hombre si que me había golpeado fuerte.

Idiota!, fíjate por donde vas, por favor

CALLATE BELLA!

Pero Alice! Ese estupido me saca el brazo ¿y no le diré nada?, ¿como daré instrucciones de escape arriba del avión con mi brazo lesionado?

No lo digo por eso tontita… el es Edward Cullen - me susurró

Rayos!.. porque no me dijiste antes

No me diste tiempo dulzura

Y así empezaba mi primer día de práctica…. Insultando a mi piloto supervisor…GENIAL!

Chicas llegan justo a tiempo- dijo Aro, hoy es el primer día del resto de sus vidas, deben sentirse afortunados de pertenecer a esta gran institución y más orgullosas aún de trabajar con el aviador más reconocido del último año, señoritas, les presento a Edward Cullen, su piloto supervisor y a la señorita Rosalie Hale, su ayudante en vuelo Guía.- En ese instante una ola recorrió mi cuerpo, no por la vergüenza anterior, sino algo mucho mas grande, Edward era…. Perfecto? No, no podía estar pensando eso, pero aunque es desgarbado, y un tanto pálido, su nariz era perfectamente simétrica, un pelo desordenado de color castaño claro, dorado, de ojos negros y con movimientos elegantes sobre todo cuando pasa su mano por el cabello-

Isabella algo que quiera agregar? - Me preguntó Aro

Emm , este no nada en lo absoluto, dije sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer

Esta bien, si es así, dejaremos que se presente el Sr. Cullen.


End file.
